Los Elementos Legendarios: Viajeros del multiverso
by Anti-Hero999
Summary: Un niño con síndrome de asperger y su mejor amigo se darán cuenta a su corta edad que son parte de una gran profecía la cual indica que podrían ser la salvación de 3 universos: El Universo R (real) , El Universo Touhou, y el Universo MLP. ¿Como reaccionaran ante esto? ¿Que estupideces harán? ¿Que aventuras tendrán en medio de 3 universos?. Mejor léanlo, pésimo summary.
1. Prologo: Rutina

**Hola, me presento ante todos ustedes, bueno, que les podría decir, que soy un chico normal como cualquiera y he estado bien tímido todo este tiempo por miedo pero creo que llego el momento de escribir así que aquí les va**

Y ahí me ven durmiendo en mi cama en mi cuarto claro esta para otro día más en mi rutina.

Bueno se podría decir que soy alguien "normal" por así decirse porque tengo síndrome de asperger y soy agnóstico (creo en "Dios" como el universo mismo, o que tal vez este en otra dimensión alternativa donde no existe el espacio ni el tiempo) , solo que mi mejor amigo, Renzo es el único que lo sabe y algunos profesores de mi escuela que lamentablemente es cristiana (mierda) y pertenezco a la religión católica (algo un poco mierda) pero bueno que se le puede hacer, respeto las creencias de otras personas. Aparte aún no hay escuelas especializadas para los niños con SA como yo o como otras personas aquí, en el Perú, además los SA somos algo ingenuos y despistados pero lamentablemente vivir en un país como este te obliga a adoptar la malicia y el "troleo" para poder sobrevivir. Bueno es voy a contar lo que hago comúnmente en mi día a día.

Primero levantarme 6:30 am porque soy de esas personas que no aguanta llegar tarde a clases:

Madre: ¡Hijo despierta!

—Ya voy ma— decía mientras me estiraba un poco y me levantaba para ir a la dichosa escuela.

Me quedo alrededor de 15 minutos viendo las noticias:

Accidente en ómnibus deja alrededor de 25 heridos y 10 fallecidos, se dice que el chofer se habría quedado dormido

90% de la población peruana indica que ha sido víctima de algún asalto a mano armada y dicen no sentirse seguros.

— (huevadas, aburre esto mejor me voy abajo que ya se hace tarde) —decía mientras iba abajo porque mi cuarto y el de mi mama estaban en el 2do piso así que bajo al 1ro porque ahí está la sala y la cocina y el cuarto de mi abuela.

Abuela: ¡Ven a tomar tu desayuno! — ya eran 6:47 am y fui a tomar el desayuno.

Unos momentos más tarde, ya eran las 7 en punto de la mañana y me lave las manos, cara y dientes, luego me cambio y me dispongo a salir de mi casa hacia el colegio que estaba un poquito lejos pero tenía que ir así que me fui en mototaxi (solo los peruanos o latinos entenderán) al colegio. Unos 5 min después llego a la escuela para entregar la agenda a la auxiliar y así poder ingresar para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo, Renzo.

—Hola gil— así le decía a Renzo

—Hola Gilazo— me decía él.

—Hoy es miércoles, el día que más odio de estar aquí—

—Miércoles, ja, ahora el profe va a dar su sermón de 15 horas—

—y, ¿qué paso en tu casa? —

—Nada, todo normal—

—Ah—

Y así continuábamos conversando y continuaban llegando más alumnos hasta que sonara el timbre para el devocional que sería dentro de 30 minutos; después del devocional hacíamos clases normales y a la salida íbamos para nuestras casas.

Llegando a casa me cambiaba a mi ropa normal que era una polera con capucha de color amarillo, un pantalón azul con franjas celestes y debajo de la polera un polo negro con diseño de trollface y alguna que otra vez me encuentro con Renzo en su casa o él va a la mía a veces, después lo típico, tareas, almuerzo, cena y dormir para empezar un día "nuevo".

Bueno mis características físicas son: contextura normal, no soy un palo de escoba pero tampoco tengo la mala suerte de ser un gordo con tetas, ojos marrones muy oscuros, mido 1.70 y tengo 13 años.

Y Renzo es básicamente lo mismo solo que él es más blanco y yo soy un poquito más oscuro.

Y bueno ese es básicamente mí día a día todos los días del año, a excepción los sábados, domingos, feriados, vacaciones bimestrales y de medio año y también de fin de año.

**Bueno, espero se hayan entretenido con el chapter de hoy, soy un principiante, por favor díganme aunque sea que no les ha gustado ¿sí? Necesito aprender mucho más y que mejor que el consejo de la gente para aprender. Gracias de antemano por haber leído.**


	2. Un viaje extraño,muy extraño

**Hola de nuevo, soy yo y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de lo que será mi primer fanfiction. Bueno sin más relleno aquí les va.**

* * *

Bueno, otro día más en mi rutina, levantarme, tomar desayuno, ir a la escuela, bah lo típico; conversar con Renzo, converso únicamente con él porque no soy una persona muy sociable que digamos.

— ¡O'e! (oye) ¿Qué haces causa? — así le decía a mi mejor amigo

—Nada, aquí pues, vagando un poco jaja— me decía él mientras esperábamos que tocara el timbre para poder ir a nuestro salón y así seguir nuestra rutina diaria pero algunas veces le daba bofetadas pero eran en broma no era con intenciones ofensivas.

_**Unas Horas más tarde**_

Salimos del colegio para ir directamente a nuestras casas. Pocos minutos más tarde ya había llegado a mi casa para hacer alguna que otra tarea que habían dejado y así poder hablar por Skype con Renzo; conversaba con el algunas cosas que nos pasaban de vez en cuando, pasarnos videos, comentarlos, algunas bromas morbosas, entre otras cosas. Una vez terminada la conversación jugaba Audiosurf, el primero y el segundo pero más el segundo **(busquen Stan SB – Stratosphere porque esa es una de las canciones que más jugaba el protagonista, si quieren)** y un poco de Minecraft, después iba a cenar y después otra vez a viciarme xD.

Bueno después de viciarme de 7:30 a 11:00 pm voy a dormir pero antes verifico si la programación esta aceptable como para esas horas pero siempre termina en el mismo resultado, es decir, todo mierda había también una serie llamada My Little Pony pero no me interesaba, pero debido a la programación estaba obligado a ver aunque sea por un rato, así que lo vi, me parecía interesante e incluso hasta entretenido pero solo lo vi por media hora porque ya tenía sueño y me eche en la cama para disponerme a dormir para el día siguiente. Pero cuando duermo, después de unos segundos o al menos así lo sentí yo porque de seguro habrán pasado horas desde que me he dormido sentía viento pero uno muy fuerte, como si estuviera cayendo, abro mis ojos, y si, efectivamente estaba cayendo desde una altura muy grande a una especie de bosque, más exactamente una montaña, miro a mis costados lleno de terror por la inmensa caída y veo que a mi lado derecho también estaba Renzo cayendo, dormido, yo lo despierto y me dice:

— ¿Qué pasa? — me dice todo adormitado

— ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO HUEVON! — respondo

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —

— ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! — gritábamos los dos a la vez abrazados como maricas.

Hasta que llegamos al suelo y rodamos por efecto de la gravedad pendiente abajo **(pongan este video, si quieren, para que sepan cómo fue la caída /watch?v=razUOGiIY1A) **y al final terminamos en el suelo muy heridos pero no muertos.

Cuando desperté tenía algunas vendas en el cuerpo incluyendo en la cabeza y estaba en una cama, la cual era muy suave, se sentía como si estuvieras en una nube y miro a mi derecha y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo echado sobre un colchón en el suelo después vi a todos lados, adaptando la visión, me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación con una chimenea a la derecha, y una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y unos libreros y adornos a la izquierda y más o menos en frente mío estaba una puerta un tanto pequeña como para una persona de mi altura y la de Renzo. Poco después veo una silueta ingresar, era un tanto pequeña como de la altura promedio de una niña de 10 años (1.45 m.) o un poco más y la silueta me pregunta con una voz femenina algo baja:

—Emm… ¿Está despierto?, Perdóneme…, no quería asustarlo— me dijo la silueta un tanto temerosa.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes estoy bien; debí haberte avisado que estaba despierto cuando entraste jeje—

— ¡Puedes hablar! — me dijo la silueta sorprendida.

— ¡Pues sí!, que acaso no me escuchas como hablo— respondo un tanto confundido.

—Ah… Perdóname es que nun-nunca antes vi algo como tú, cuando te vi en el suelo, herido, no conozco lo que eres, pero sentía que no podía dejarte ahí, solo, con, tu amigo ¿verdad? —

—Gracias, te soy sincero, no sabría cómo agradecértelo, y si, es mi amigo. — respondo dando una sonrisa a pesar de que no nos podíamos ver pero la manera en que lo dice me hace pensar que ya teníamos un poco más de confianza.

—Tu tranquilo, no… no te preocupes… solo me bastan tus gracias. En serio— Me respondió ella. Parece que le avergonzara cuando la elogian, como a mi jeje, pero ya en serio, una persona te encuentra con tu amigo en medio del bosque, herido, y sin esperanzas de vida; te lleva a su casa sin si quiera conocerte, te hacía sentir, calidez en tu corazón.

—Mejor me voy a traerte unos vasos con jugo de manzana y unas tostadas antes que se me olvide… espero te agraden, a ti y a tu amigo — me dice esta vez con un poco más de confianza en mí.

— ¡Ah! También antes que se me olvide—dije en tono algo sarcástico— ese "algo" con el que hablas en realidad es "alguien" y tiene un nombre; me llamo Orión—nombre muy original, no se porque me lo pusieron — , mucho gusto, y mi amigo se llama Renzo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — dije con curiosidad.

—Emm… Yo me llamo…—

— ¡Vamos dime tu nombre, no seas tan tímida!—

—Mi nombre es… Fluttershy—

WTF, dije en mi mente, aunque analizando bien…

¡No podía ser, eso es imposible biológicamente!, no puede existir ella. Ella es solo ficción, pero su voz era exactamente igual, lo podía jurar y rejurar hasta el cansancio, después de esa respuesta vi algo que se movía en la pared, buscando el interruptor para encender la luz.

La oscuridad fue disipada completamente por la luz, y la vi, era la misma pony que vi en la serie, aunque debía admitirlo, era hermosa, más hermosa que verla en televisión aunque obviamente era en 3d como los modelos de GMOD solo que mucho, pero mucho más realista, pero aun así quede muy impresionado con solo verla y a la vez me venían muchas más preguntas como: ¿Cómo llegue? o ¿Cómo saldré o regresare a la tierra? Y muchas preguntas más las cuales eran casi infinitas. Pero lamentablemente me desmaye de la impresión.

* * *

**Bueno Gracias por haber leído este nuevo capítulo, espero que se hayan entretenido, no es fácil escribir y corregir posibles errores que ustedes me notifiquen a cada rato, por favor si les gusto dejen sus reviews, si les pareció que hay algo que tengo que cambiar para el siguiente capítulo por favor dejen críticas constructivas no insultos ¿sí?, ah y a propósito,uno de los nombres fue cambiado, antes nuestro protagonista se llamaba Juan, pero debido a la poca originalidad del nombre se le cambio, espero me perdonen si a algunos les gustaba ese nombre, y tambien una parte del capítulo me inspire del fanfictión (o lo que queda del mismo) de Pelops2101, un escritor argentino; bueno sin más los espero para la próxima :D**


End file.
